deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Over
during "Game Over" in Dead or Alive 4.]] Game Over is a common phrase that appears in video games when certain conditions are met, the most common one being when the player is defeated, killed, or fails certain events during gameplay. In Dead or Alive, a "Game Over" scene is given when the player's character has been Knocked Out by an AI fighter. Game Over in Dead or Alive .]] In the [[Dead or Alive (game)|first Dead or Alive]], when the player is knocked out, the opponent will perform a Victory Pose then the camera will show the defeated fighter laying down on the ground from above, with the word "Continue?" at the bottom of the screen. As the camera arches down so it is level with the fighter, a timer from nine to zero will start to countdown. If the player resets the match before the timer runs out, a new round will start as normal. If the player doesn't reset the match, all background music stops and the words "Game Over" appear on screen. The fighter will mutter a defeat quote, then the screen fades to black, taking the player back to the start screen. during "Game Over" in Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate, leaning back against a wall.]] In the rest of the series, the Game Over scene is a little different. After the opponent performs a Victory Pose, the defeated player will say a defeat quote as the "Continue?" countdown begins. The camera will start on the same level as the fighter on the floor then steadily rise and circle around the defeated, getting farther away from them. When the timer runs out and the "Game Over" appears on screen, all music stops and the System Voice will also announce "game over." The screen will then fade to black and take the player back to the start screen. The position the loser is in during Game Over differs: most of the time, they end up laying down on the ground, but if the hit that knocks them out makes them crash against a wall, they are sometimes seen leaning up against it for support. Despite the pose they may be in, the defeated will always be panting for breath, as if struggling to breath and their faces are normally hidden from view. Since Dead or Alive: Dimensions, there is no longer a Countdown or a Gameover. The characters will now be on the ground, slump to the ground, or on their knees, realistically panting and struggling for breath, due to the exhaustion of the fight; some characters mutter a defeat quote, while others simply pant, and some show a look of pure anger or sadness because of the loss. The Virtua fighters don't do this however, as they simply do their lose animation from Virtua Fighter 5. Even Alpha 152, will make hiss-like and animal-like pants as she pants in "exhaustion". The countdown does technically return in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade. When the player loses, the character will do their defeat animation, and a timer starts, giving the player a chance to insert their coins and continue playing from the point they lost. Gallery File:DOA2 Ayane Game Over.jpg|Ayane during "Game Over" in Dead or Alive 2, leaning up against railings. File:DOA3 Christie Game Over.png|Christie during "Game Over" in Dead or Alive 3. Trivia *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' is the first Dead or Alive versus-fighting title that doesn't feature a Game Over screen when the player loses. Instead, when the opponent finishes their victory pose, a menu pops up with the choice of either starting the round again or quitting. Category:Terms